


It's All in a Day for Ron Weasley (professional best friend and undercover seer)

by Atlanta_Black



Series: Harry Potter One-shots [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon What Canon, Crack, M/M, Seer Ron Weasley, WHERE DID THIS COME FROM, and at some point we caught feels, and his family to stay safe, but i still maintain that this is crack, crack city, i wrote this days ago and upon re-reading it, no really this was meant to be crack, ron is a seer, ron just wants his friends to be happy, wow what was i thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlanta_Black/pseuds/Atlanta_Black
Summary: Listen, it's not that Ron is a bad friend. Let’s just get that out there first.It’s quite the opposite, really. He’s a very good friend. One of the very best, if not the best.Being a seer isn’t easy, though. Especially when the only person who knows he’s a seer is his persistently obnoxious little sister. Not his Mum. Not his Dad. Not his best friend.His obnoxious little sister who is convinced that he holds the key to getting Harry to notice her.Which, really, he wouldn't be against, except that he already knows how this ends. Granted, at the moment it's set to take a few more years before he gets to the really fun parts.But Ron knows how this ends.





	It's All in a Day for Ron Weasley (professional best friend and undercover seer)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autumn_fog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_fog/gifts).

> I wrote this for a livewrite in a writing server on discord. It was originally supposed to be crack and then it gotta really serious in the middle for a minute and then kind of went back to crack???
> 
> I don't know. I came up with this whole thing on a whim lol 
> 
> So here we are. I cleaned it up a little bit but left it mostly the same. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my midnight writing <3

Listen, it's not that Ron is a bad friend. Let’s just get that out there first. 

It’s quite the opposite, really. He’s a very good friend. One of the very best, if not _ the _ best. 

Being a seer isn’t easy, though. Especially when the only person who knows he’s a seer is his persistently obnoxious little sister. Not his Mum. Not his Dad. Not his best friend. 

His obnoxious little sister who is _ convinced _ that he holds the key to getting Harry to notice her. 

Which, really, he wouldn't be against, except that he already knows how this ends. Granted, at the moment it's set to take a few more years before he gets to the really fun parts. 

_ But _ Ron knows how this ends. 

Ron and Hermione are going to end up happy. Harry is going to end up happy. The unnamed one Ron hates also ends up happy — unfortunately. Ginny ends up happy _ without _ his help. 

It’s important to note though that the future is fluid. This is extra important because Ron is getting really impatient with all of Harry's moping. So, he’s definitely considering speeding the process up a bit. 

Hermione wouldn't approve but that's fine. She wouldn't approve of a lot of the things he’s done over the years to help gently nudge the future along. By ‘gently nudge’, what Ron really means is that he’s spent days planning how to get the future to align just right. But, well, saying ‘gentle nudge’ sounds nicer. 

It's really embarrassingly easy to speed up the future. Ron keeps waiting for some kind of pushback from fate or god or merlin or whoever is out there. But he keeps playing with people like they’re chess pieces and nothing happens. He keeps altering the future to save his friends and _ nothing _ has happened.

It makes Ron wonder if fate’s winding up to hit him _ really _ hard just once. If fate is just waiting to really make him regret all the things he has changed. He likes to think that’s not going to happen but he definitely hasn’t ruled out the possibility. 

It’s useless worrying, though. So, he goes back to making sure that none of Parkinson's spells get too close to Hermione. He sometimes wonders how Hermione would feel about the fact that he’s been quietly deflecting spells from her since they were both eleven years old. 

Ron can't decide if she would be infuriated or if she would just kiss him right then and there. The future is pretty hazy on that one, implying that the possibility is equal for either scenario. 

Ron does love those. It's so seldom that there are two options both equally possible. Usually there's at least one scenario that's more likely than the rest. One that’s just a bit clearer.

Hermione and Harry have always been like that, though. Hermione because she weighs options so carefully beforehand that they all tend to be equally possible right up until she makes a choice. Harry because he usually makes such split second decisions that some of the possibilities don't even end up registering for Ron. 

Ron really hates those, actually. Wonders sometimes how he ended up fated to be friends with the boy-who-lived-to-defy-fate. 

Maybe that's part of how fate is getting revenge. What better revenge than constantly worrying that his best friend is going to make a split second decision that ends up with him dead.

They're all seventeen now. Still technically in school, yes. But they’re legal, which is really what it all comes down to. 

He had briefly thought of speeding the future up last year but had decided he would wait until Harry was legal. This way at least no one can bother them about that. Although, he already knows there are going to be quite a few people that hate the entire thing. 

And by that he really just means all of wizarding Britain. Actually, he thinks they might all end up moving to another country at some point. Which country, though, is hazy. Meaning, Harry probably picks it on whim. 

.

.

.

.

Moving on, it’s time to implement part one of _ The Get Harry Laid and Happy Plan _.

First things first, he pulls Malfoy aside and tells him he needs him to act super suspiciously around Harry all day. 

Malfoy obviously doesn't want to cooperate and in fact seems to think it would be funny to go tell Harry that Ron's asked him to act suspiciously. He's much quieter after Ron describes in detail that time in third year when his mother had shown up in the headmaster's office and shrieked for two hours about the ‘pain and emotional suffering’ that Buckbeak had caused for Malfoy. 

Ron's very aware that Narcissa Malfoy wasn't really all that enraged. 

She saw an opportunity to fuck with the headmaster and took it. He honestly thought it was pretty funny. Especially since she had somehow managed to shriek at full volume for two whole hours while staying on the same topic and not once repeating herself. He does not plan on pissing her off anytime soon and is quite happy that she'll be on their side eventually. 

Eventually is currently three years away but he thinks he can make it two years if he tries. Maybe if he can get Hermione to talk to her sooner, she'll thaw out just a little bit quicker. 

He thinks about it a little longer. Or... he could just casually have Lucius killed a few years early. That would be fairly simple, honestly. He's had that bastards death planned since second year. He could arrange that while he's arranging for Harry to go out tonight.

.

.

.

.

Once Malfoy is taken care of, Ron carefully writes a letter to the bastard-that-he-hates-is-going-to-be-happy and sends it off. Then he spends the rest of the day casually pointing out to Harry how suspiciously Malfoy is acting. 

It does help that everytime Malfoy looks over he shoots an angry glare in Ron's direction, causing Harry's suspicion to mount even higher.

Honestly, Ron really will never understand Harry's obsession with Malfoy. He acts as if Malfoy, not the absolute bastard who killed his parents, is his greatest nemesis. If he wasn't a seer he'd probably be convinced Harry was into Malfoy and just —

Nope. He refuses to even think about it. It's bad enough that he knows who Malfoy does end up with and he's really not any happier about who that is. 

Anyway, by the time dinner comes about Harry has abandoned any pretence of not obsessing over what Malfoy is doing. He's barely eating, instead angrily stabbing at his plate while glaring at the Slytherin table. 

Hermione looks like she's five minutes away from just banishing the Slytherin table from the great hall so she can eat in peace. The rest of the Gryffindors are all glancing warily in Harry's direction. Although, wisely, Lavender and Ginny are directing those glances at Hermione instead. 

This makes it all too easy to lean over and whisper, "Mate, I overheard Malfoy earlier saying something about going to the forbidden forest at midnight. Do you think that's going to be tonight?" 

Harry all but vibrates with rage and Ron resists the urge to sigh. He knows that Harry gets more observant later. He also knows that Harry is going to look back at his teenage years and groan in horror. He's very much looking forward to giving him hell for being so oblivious.

But right now, his best friend is still a 17 year old who's obsessed with taking down what seems to be his arch nemesis. He should be thankful for that since it makes this so easy but he does kind of wish it was more of a challenge. 

He looks across the table to see Hermione staring at him with narrowed eyes and gulps. Her future is currently spinning wildly enough that he can't glimpse it without being sick. That never bodes well for him. The last time that happened was when he was dating Lavender. 

Ah well, Harry is pumped up on adrenaline and rage. The letter was sent. The future was casually shifting and he was so close to being content.

.

.

.

.

He feels like he needs to remind himself once again that he is a good friend. 

Yeah, okay, Harry is going to take, like, six months to really forgive him. But in the grand scheme of things six months isn’t that long. 

Yeah, Hermione is going to try and either murder him or maim him but, again, that phase will only last six weeks at the most. 

But they will understand eventually. Hermione _ especially _ will understand. 

There are only two options for how this ends. He refuses to let Harry die, so this is the only option left. 

They either play along to Dumbledore's tune or they do what no one will be expecting. 

He knows that there's a very real possibility that in the future where Harry dies, Harry doesn't stay dead. Knows that the blurry whiteness of that future means that there's a choice to make that is so great, he can't see past it. 

He doesn't care. He won't take the chance. This future he can see. There are a few hazy parts but they end with Harry and Hermione safe and happy. They end with his family alive and safe. 

_ This is a future where he doesn't have to watch George cry over Fred’s body. Where he doesn't have to watch the light slowly leave Harry's eyes as he watches people die for him. _

He knows Dumbledore wouldn't agree. Knows that the old man would spout off something about the greater good and how it was for the best. But the man had also planned his best friend’s death behind closed doors and, well, Ron isn’t going to forgive or forget that.

.

.

.

.

Harry disappears off into the forest under his cloak and Ron watches him go. Harry had been quick to agree that Ron should stay as a look out. Which really just means that Harry wants to confront Malfoy himself. 

He sighs. Thirty more minutes. Thirty more minutes and then it will be the beginning of the end of this war. 

He gives Harry ten minutes before following him into the forest. 

He very much hopes that all those thrice damned spiders are dead. He doesn't foresee any approaching him but with spiders that means nothing. 

He approaches the clearing quietly. He knows how this ends, he really does. But still his heart is thundering in his ears. 

The clearing appears empty at first. But as he watches he can see leaves scattering and branches breaking. He can only assume that's Harry searching for Malfoy. He highly doubts the oh-so-evil-one would leave clues like that. 

A breeze sweeps through the clearing and Ron freezes. The breeze had swept _ only _ through the clearing. The trees behind him are still. His visions never catch the small details like that. 

He breathes in and before he can release the breath, Tom Riddle appears in the clearing. 

Not Voldemort - he wouldn't pair Harry up with that nightmare - but Tom Riddle. He had known that's who would step into the clearing and yet he's still thrown. Still baffled that Voldemort has even managed to absorb back so many of his horcruxes. 

The ring had defied him and the diary was gone but he had managed the rest. Ron had laid in bed and watched. Had retched in the bathroom for hours the next day. 

He's nearly whole. Close enough for what Ron knows is coming. 

"Harry Potter." Riddle’s voice is low but carries the clearing easily. 

Ron can sense the exact moment the gravity of the situation really hits Harry. The leaves stop shifting. The branches stop breaking. He thinks Harry may have stopped breathing. 

"Oh do breathe you stupid boy." Riddle snaps out, "I already know you're here. Suffocating to death won't help you."

Ron really doesn't want to be here for this. Would much rather be up in his bed. But he needs to be close just in case one of them makes a sudden decision that alters the future. Needs to make sure Riddle doesn't change his mind and try to kill Harry. 

He's relatively sure that he won't. But Harry does seem to have a talent for pissing him off. 

There's also the chance that Riddle will decide Harry is too annoying and just get rid of that .01% of his soul. 

Again, Ron is relatively sure that won't happen. But that's why he's here. Just in case. 

Riddle stares into the seemingly empty clearing for a few more moments before rolling his eyes and doing some fancy move with his wand. 

That fancy move manages to summon the cloak and also wrap Harry in ropes before Ron can even blink. Harry stands there, swaying off balance before giving an outraged yell. 

"You fucking bastard! You won't get away with this!" he yells, eyes bright with rage as he stares at the cloak in Riddle's hands. 

Actually, Ron's not sure if he's angry about being tied up or angry that Riddle has his father's cloak. He knows Harry sometimes gets his priorities out of order so he really wouldn't be surprised if it was the latter. 

"Oh, you poor boy." Riddle says, smirking at Harry squirming in the ropes. "I've already gotten away with it."

Ron tries very hard not to think about Harry and ropes and Riddle. He does not need those nightmares again, thank you very much. 

Harry gives another wordless scream of rage and continues to try and squirm his way free. Riddle takes his time walking across the clearing, seeming to savor the way Harry's attempts to get free become even more desperate the closer he gets. He only pauses when he's finally close enough to touch Harry. 

Riddles reaches out, grips Harry's chin and smiles at the way Harry tenses up in rage. 

This is the turning point in all of Ron's visions. The point where Riddle and Harry both have decisions to make. There's only one where they pick wrong and Ron is all but twitching with anticipation. 

"I always knew I had a taste for the finer things in life." Riddle says, voice contemplative. "I should have known you would end up being one of those things." runs a finger down the side of Harry's throat. 

Harry swallows heavily. Some of the rage leaks out of his body, replaced instead by confusion. 

Ron breathes in. There are two paths left. 

"I'll never understand you, Tom Riddle. Everytime I think I've figured out what you want, you change your mind." he says softly, staring up at Riddle with an almost defiant look on his face. 

Ron breathes out. Thank fucking Merlin and Morgana.

He’s seen enough. The future has leveled out for now. There are still choices to be made, but the big decisions have been made. 

He backs up carefully. Riddle might know he's there but there's still no need to announce his presence. 

He's going to go enjoy one last full night’s sleep before having to deal with the panic tomorrow would bring. 

The next year is going to be long and will require many explanations. Many, _ many _ explanations. 

But everyone is alive and he knows that everyone will be happy. 

All was well.

_ Fin. _

  
  
  



End file.
